


Daugther Of The Master

by SansWife1995 (orphan_account)



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Long ago Shifu had a wife until his village was destroyed. His wife dead and his daugther missing. Now years later he's a Kung Fu Master and Master of the Jade Palace. The Dragon Warrior mets someone and he fall's for the girl.Will Shifu Figure Out Who She Is?





	

Master Shifu smiles at the woman he just married. He kisses her as they sit on the bed. He laid her on the bed and looked at her kissing her with passion.

He entered her gently and blood came forth. The pain went away and Rosanna nodded her head telling him to move.

His cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Rosanna moaned as Shifu repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Shifu bent down, his hands beside Rosanna's chest, and leaned in, kissing Rosanna passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Rosanna threw her arms around Cedric, the two hot and sweaty.

Shifu held Rosanna's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Rosanna looked at Shifu with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Shifu continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's." Shifu said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Shifu had his release in Rosanna. Rosanna felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Shifu finished and pulled his cock out. Shifu gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

Shifu watched her close her eyes. She was so sweet laying there next to him and he moved her hair away from her face. He fell asleep and smiled holding her close.

Nine month's later

Rosanna was holding their baby girl. Shifu was gone for the day after meeting his daugther. Then he heard the emergency bells ringing from his village. He saw everyone running including his father. Shifu ran home his house had two broken windows. He ran inside the house was tore up and he slowly made it to the nursery.

His wife was laying on the floor her neck cut opened his knees hit the floor. He saw the crib turned over and his daugther gone.

He spent nine year's trying to find her. He went to the Jade Palace he told Master Oogway about what happened to his village. Oogway let him have a room since he was one of the master's of the Jade Palace. But he never gave up on finding his baby girl who would be thirteen by now.

There's no time to waste

In this famous goodbye  
There's Angels landing on the shore

So lay down with me  
Let the river run dry  
It's Sunday in the six-day war

Smile darling don't be sad  
Stars are going to shine tonight

Tell me where the good men go  
Before I wash away  
Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you  
Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain  
Bury me beautiful  
Heaven knows how I loved you

There's a children's choir in perfect parade  
Singing like they found the Lord  
I can't say it they'll let me in  
But we can dance the way we did  
High above up the seventh floor

Smile darling don't be sad  
Stars are going to shine tonight

Tell me where the good men go  
Before I wash away  
Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you  
Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain  
Bury me beautiful  
Heaven knows how I loved you  
And how I loved you

Father hear your Son  
Do the good die young  
Did I raise you up, raise you up  
Make you Proud

Let the sun go out  
Tear the bridges down  
I'm on my way, on my way  
I'm going home  
Home

Tell me where the good men go  
Before I wash away  
Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you  
Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain  
Bury me beautiful  
Heaven knows how I loved you

Tell me where the good men go  
Before I wash away  
Walk me down the old brick road  
So I can die where I met you  
Hold me like we're going home  
Turn your tears to rain  
Bury me beautiful  
Heaven knows how I loved you

Heaven Knows


End file.
